Total Drama Blood vs Water
by Redlucario98
Summary: It's Season 6 of drama and we're bring back your favorite contestants and their siblings. This episode the contestants continue to survive the wrath of Halloween and you never guess the next person elminated. Sorry if I suck at summary story better than the summary. Apps CLOSED
1. App

The winter of Camp Wawanakwa seam so peaceful put that doesn't stop Chris McLean from starting season 6 of one of the biggest shows ever.

Welcome back target audience I am your favorite host Chris McLean. And this season we'll be doing both old challenges and new challenges and these new challenges in which our interns are currently testing. - Chris

In the background everyone's least favorite cook Chef Hatchet is rolling a severely injured intern

This season we're bringing back back 13 of your favorite contestants and one of there siblings so tune in we air our new season. - Chris

**Okay before I tell you how the apps will work here's the contestants that will be in this season.**

**Heather**

**Gwen**

**Duncan**

**Courtney**

**Scott**

**Jo**

**Dawn**

**Brick**

**Lindsay**

**Alejandro**

**Lightning**

**Noah**

**Eva**

**Sorry for no Owen but I will awesome announce that there well be cameos anyway heres how the apps will work**

**Name:**

**Sibling of Who:**

**Stereotype:**

**Gender:**

**What they look like:**

**Strengths:**

**Weakness:**

**Fear:**

**Remember to put post your audition in a reveal and I will tell you the when on the next chapter.**


	2. Results

Hey the apps are over and you gave me some interesting results and the characters from prediction remained the same. And I finally got the last two siblings from you guys so here are the results.

Heather's Sibling: Brad The Future Film Maker

Gwen's Sibling: Aaron The Mysterious Emo Kid

Duncan's Sibling: Adelle The Little Miss Sunshine

Courtney's Sibling: Kurt The Social Butterfly

Scott's Sibling: Madison The Cheerleader

Jo's Sibling: Jodie The Evil Twin

Dawn's Sibling: Darkmoon The Meat Eater

Brick's Sibling: Julie The Clumsy Skater

Lindsay's Sibling: Penelope The Quiet Rocker

Alejandro's Sibling: Jose The Sneaky Manipulator

Lightning's Sibling: Thunder the Weakling

Noah's Sibling: Angel The Emotional Introvert

Eva's Sibling: Iva The Annoying Baby Sister

So I'll post the first episode soon and I'll try to make the OC's as described as you said as I can. So but while you wait you can post what you think my choices if you give me at least 15 reviews I'll post the a sneak peak that is all.


	3. Old Cast

**Hello there people this is it the first episode of the of my fanfiction. And I want thank you all for the support so hopefully the story will become successful but first I want to about two things on the story. First this chapter will be about Chris announcing the first half of the cast the other half will be on the next chapter. Second I wanted to add some interaction between the old and the new I will be thinking of on the teams are formed by a challenge and where the winner chooses teams but whichever one he or she chooses the sibling goes on the other but if you don't approve of this there will voting pole that ends after the next chapter where the winner will affect the teams. After this chapter if I at least get 20 review I'll upload a sneak peak of the next chapter.  
**

"Guess who's back bringing season 6 of Total Drama? Me because let's face it, like the producers could find someone with a smile as good as this." Chris said as our sadistic host showed his signature smile." In case you haven't been paying attention or just missed a season. We always had our seasons take place during the hot summer. Not this time because unlike other seasons this season will take place in the cold hardships of the winter." Chris said as the camera shows that the island is covered in snow. "But we continue we're introducing our contestants. we all know that theses kids have brought a massive amount of ratings on the show but imagine how much ratings when they bring they're siblings? But first we're bringing the contestant who had brought it all on Total Drama Blood vs Water!" Chris announced

**Cue The Intro**

"Welcome back, we're just about to drop the contestants here the most surprising way we could." Chris said as a scream from a teenage girl as it echos into it reveals that Lindsay was fell straight to the water. "Uh Chip when you said you were to drop me off somewhere the pilot pushed me off the plane." Lindsay said confused. "It's Chris, we're now at our 6th season and you still can't get my name right?!" Chris yelled he was aggravated but he just realized that the camera was still rolling. "Yes Lindsay is back folks and so is Heather." Chris said as Heather then landed next to The Dumb Princess. "Dropping me off a plane how original." Heather said sarcastically. "Why thank you Heather it's to be appreciated." Chris said ignoring the sarcasm completely "That wasn't a-ooh!" As Heather was cut off from Alejandro landing on her "And Alejandro is back folks." - Chris said laughing at Heather and Alejandro's misfortune.

**Conf****essions**

**Heather: I can't believe I'm back on this disgusting old island with Alejandro. Especially there were rumors stating his brother Jose would be joining in, so I'm not gonna let them get in my way.  
**

**Alejandro: It's about time I got out of that machine Jose was picking on my endlessly, but what's worse he decided that since I made it to the finale on my first try he decided to join in just to pick on me. *facepalm* This is gonna be a long season.**

**End of Confessions**

A green Mohawk-ed punk then landed in the water. "Everyone's not so favorite juvenile delinquent is back folks". Chris announced as Duncan brushed himself off. "I'm beginning to think joining this show in the first place was the was mistake in my life." Duncan stated as just a second afterwards Scott landing in the water. "What was your first clue?" Scott asked sarcastically. "And the not so impressive Scott has returned." Chris has announced

**Confessions**

**Scott: (whittling on the wall with a knife) "Not so impressive?" Humph we'll so who's impressive when I leave with the million. **

**End of Confessions**

Jo on the land without taking much of an injury "Impressive endurance from our only jockete Jo." However Eva landed next Jo. "Oops I forget the only about the contestant who has competed in like ever Eva" Chris announced. "You better not forget about me again Chris." Eva demanded "Whoa who said you could try and steal my thunder?!" Jo said to the female bully. "You think your stronger than me man lady?!" Eva angrily replied as Eva and Jo Chris watches smiling at the current argument "Man I'm gonna love this season." Chris said "Uh Chris shouldn't we stopped this before things get ugly?" Dawn asked who somehow appeared beside Chris "In a minute." Chris replied only to noticed that it was Dawn who was asking "What the fuck Dawn how did you get here I didn't see you fall down from the plane?!" Chris asked surprisingly "The pilot gave me a parachute." Dawn replied as she showed Chris the already opened parachute on her back.

**Confessions**

**Chris: Note to self one always check the planes for parachutes second Tell Dawn to never sneak up on me again.**

******End of Confessions**

"Next we have our cadet Brick." Chris said as Brick landed in the water "Brick McArthur reporting for duty sir." The cadet said in a military style "At ease soldier." Chris replied then a girly like scream was heard as Noah landing landed on the tree getting hurt branch by branch until he landed on the ground. "And my former assistant Noah is back." Chris announced as Scott and Duncan were laughing at the way Noah screamed. "You screamed like a girl Noah!" Duncan said while laughing "Like you haven't been pushed off a plane without a parachute by one of Chris's loser interns before, oh wait you just had." Noah said in defense of the two. "At least things get anything worse." Noah said only for him to be crushed by Lightning. "And last year's winner **(Note: I'm following the American Endings.) **Lightning." Chris announced "Aw yeah first one here on the island" Lightning cheered "Um dude sorry to disappoint you but you're clearly not first one." Duncan said "Wait how can you be the first one here?" Lindsay asked in confused "He's not he just have brick for brains." Jo said as Lighting glares at her. "Uh Lightning you're sorta sitting on someone." Dawn said in which Light moved away to reveal he landing a squashed Noah.

**Confessions**

**Lightning: Man who's he think the Jo dude is? He's just jealous because Lightning made it here first.**

**Lindsay: I still don't get how did he get here first.**

**********Noah: (Pushing his back in place) So far this is the worst day in my life.**

**********End of Confessions**

Gwen then landed in the water "Here's first season's runner up Gwen and I hope you have a body guard." Chris said "Why?" Gwen asked As if cue Courtney landed in the water "Because Courtney is back." Courtney then stand up as she gasped as she's realized she's competing against Gwen and Duncan again.

**Confessions**

**Courtney: I can't believe I'm competing with these Boyfriend Stealer and Duncan again even worse it happens on this Island, Chris really needs to find a new place to air a new season**

**************End of Confessions**

"That's ll for who' returning now let's see if they're siblings will on Total Drama Blood vs Water." Chris announced only to get a "Seriously?" Duncan replied

**Well that's the old cast remember the poll is on my profile which could affect the team settings the winning decision will affect the team placement which in which will end when I began writing the next chapter**


	4. New Cast

**Hello this is the chapter I'll introduce the siblings and have the first challenge. I won't make the introduction as long as the the old cast. But anyway the winning team setting has been set and I was disappointed with the lack of voters I mean seriously 3 voters. So anyway here's the next chapter.**

"Welcome back folks!" Chris said as he was talking to the camera "Last time we had introduced the ol-" Chris said but was cut off by Jo saying "Can we skip the lame recap for once get on it." At which Chris stared at Jo disappointed "fine." Chris said

**Cue the Intro**

"Welcome back." Chris said "You veterans had your fun but let's see how you like it when we introduce your siblings." Chris said as a boat was seen carrying thirteen teens. "How come they get come by boat while we were being dropped off 50 ft in the air again." Courtney complain "Because we didn't have enough room on the the plane for all of you besides I want to get them where they least expect it." Chris said in which Courtney was stilling glaring at Chris. "So let's see what you veterans are up against." Chris announce

The camera then zooms on the boat where Chris's fresh meat are on board. As the screen shows a teenage girl who Looks like Jo only with longer hair, and wears a necklace. "Meet Jo's Evil Twin Sister Jodie." Chris says "Stay out of the way if you value your life." She said to the the scrawny weak kid "Lightning's weak little brother Thunder."Chris said to the weakling. "I wouldn't try getting in your way." Thunder said As the camera turns to a girl with a pink sparkly dress that goes down just above her knees, It has a sliver band around the waist area, She also wears pink flats. "Duncan's Little Miss Sunshine Adella." Chris said "Aw thanks Chris." "Noah's Emotional Introvert Sister Angel." Chris announces as the camera points to a girl who has dark brown hair and eyes like her brother but she has pale skin, her hair down to her shoulders and she has one bang that tends to cover her left eye, her hair is rather unkempt. "Noah I"m coming." Angel said shyly.

"Scott's Enthusiastic Cheer Leading Sister Madison" Chris said "Hey do you think I'm could make a good at acting?" Madison asked the kid with a a mix of navy blue and black with a short spiked mini-fringe. His eyes are dark brown but they appear black and they appear similar to Heather's: narro to give him the similar Chinese/Taiwanese feel. His skin is a light olive shade. He appears lanky and slim, but in truth, he has a semi-muscular body with a growing six-pack. He looks a lot like a mix between Harry Shum Jr. from Glee and Keahu Kahuanui from Teen Wolf. The kid seems to be fiddling with the camera while talking to Madison. "Heather's Future Film Maker brother Brad." Chris said "Well if you play your cards right you could." At which Madison smiled at the response. Then a girl with Is a head shorter than her brother, shoulder-length thin black hair with her bangs colored bright red and curved to the right side of her lightly tanned face. She wears a blue t-shirt covered by a black jacket, blue jeans, and dark blue and Black converse. She also has a pair of dogtags held by a light silver chain with both her brother's and father's name on them skateboards pass them only to trip. "Brick's Clumsy Skating Sister Julie." "Oww my head." Julie said in pain

"Gwen's Mysterious Emo Brother Aaron." Chris said to the boy that's taller than Gwen which is fitting for being older, but he doesn't die his hair any different he has black unkempt hair that goes down to his ears and he has her dark colored greyish/blue eyes and noticeable bags under his eyes. "You all right?" Aaron asked as he was helping Julie up "thanks" In reply to Aaron as she blushed "Courtney's sane brother." Chris said "Hey!" Courtney said in response "It's Kurt." At which a kid who's taller than his sister by two inches, he has darker brown hair which is somewhat messy, and it goes down to his neck. He has brown eyes and he has the same freckles and skin-tone as his sister. He is tall, lean and has a few muscles to show off punched Aaron. "Hey what did that for?! Aaron yelled "I don't forgive anyone who broke my sister's heart!" Kurt said in reply "But I didn't do anything to Courtney!" Aaron said "But your sister did!" Kurt pointed out at this the two started arguing unknown words

"Eva's annoying sister Iva." Chris said as a girl who kinda looks like Eva but is much more feminine and petite her straight black hair is pulled into 2 high side ponytails and her golden eyes and hidden behind glasses she is tanned skin and unlike Eva she is all girly in punk and skirts is trying to stop the argument between Kurt Aaron "Can we stop fighting until we-" "No!" Kurt and Aaron said as they interrupted Iva and continued bickering. "Lyndsay's Shy Rocking Sister Penelope." Chris announced as a girls who has light purple hair color, the hair is in a wavy style,her Eye Color is brown, in an almond shape, her Body Shape is stick thin, she has a fair skin tone, she wears a black "a day to remember" concert tee, denim short with bleach splatters on them, and white converses. As she's listening to blue ear plugs while listening to rock music completely ignoring the fight "What you say?" Penelope asked in a questioning tone

"Dawn's completely opposite brother Darkmoon." As a boy who looks exactly like dawn but taller and less paler. Darkmoon then got pooped by a seagull as the seagull laughed at Darkmoon's angry faced as they flew away. "I'll get you dirty rats." Darkmoon yelled "And finally Alejandro more evil brother Jose." Chris announced as a guy who likes Alejandro only has a scar on his face, has wears a black jacket, is a few inches taller and his hair is black. As they guy watches the contestants on the boat "My opponents don't look very challenging, I was hope for more of challenge." Jose said we then resume to Chris Yup this is gonna be our roughest, toughest, most explosive challenge ever Chris said as he activated a bomb which blew the entire boat. Luckily the contestants landed near shore "Coming at you on Total Drama Blood vs Water" Chris announced as the camera zooms where see both siblings and the returning cast.

**Hey guys hopefully your exited but let me know if I portrayed your OCs wrong. Next time will be the team setting and the first challenge.**


	5. Shark Fake Part 1

**Hey this the where the team setting and the first challenge will start I'll try my hardest to make cast and Oc's the best I could but at the same time I'll try to create some brand new character development So enjoy the show.  
**

"Last time on Total Drama Blood vs Water. We introduce our old cast and there create one of the greatest battles in all history Sibling vs Sibling. We then introduced our new contestants that will be join our cast this season." Chris said as he recapped the season "So who's how much these guys can take it? Find out on Total Drama Blood vs Water." Chris announced

**Cue the intro**

We resume to the contestants who are now shivering due to the cold climate. At which we see everyone's favorite host in a jacket while drinking hot chocolate "Um where our jackets it has been three years since Total Drama World Tour and its freezing." Heather complained "Relax Old Heather your jackets have arrived." Chris said as then the contestants started cheering "But you won't be able to wear them until after today's challenge" Chris said at which many of the contestants moaning except for Alejandro and Jose at which they're immune to the cold

**Conf****essions**

**Alejandro: It does pay to be immune to the cold when I'm competing in a game where it will always be cold.  
**

**End of Confessions**

"Okay let's people here's how this season's gonna work like I was gonna keep the Spa hotel to myself but since you guys work a reward like this is on the line I decided to keep. At which many of the contestants were happy about. "But before we move on today's challenge our teams set up by sibling vs sibling style." Chris announced

**Conf****essions**

**Aaron: Obviously me and Kurt are gonna be on the same team. But we didn't exactly get along on the boat.**

**Madison: Well some of my boat mates look a little scary but I'll still cheer my team because that's what we cheerleaders do. Woo!**

**Gwen: *sigh* I just hope this season I can make up with Courtney. God just really think it would be funny for me to accidentally make her angrier whenever I tried to apologize. "*sarcastically*  
**

**End of Confessions**

"The first team id Alejandro, Heather, Eva, Jo, Lightning, Courtney, Brick, Scott, Lindsay, Dawn, Gwen, and Noah." Chris as Noah is thrown next to his fellow teammates by Chef. "You guys will be known as **The Immortal Birds**.

**Conf****essions**

**Courtney: Me and Gwen are on the same team again?! I'll just have to convince some of my team mates vote her off after we lose the challenge.**

**End of Confessions**

"Now as the other team is Brad, Aaron, Adelle, Kurt, Madison, Jodie, Darkmoon, Julie, Penelope, Jose, Thunder, Angel, and Iva will be known as **The Vicious Wolfs**." Chris announced Angel, Brad, Kurt, Jodie, and Jose then observes the their team and other team. "Cool we're all together." Adelle said as she hugged Thunder and Penelope as she made a creepy smile which would make people think she's not human "Correct Sunshine head over to the forest where we'll begin our first challenge." Chris said as he drove away on his vehicle We switched to the forest where we see Kurt bumping into Aaron on purpose "Hey watch it Type A!" Aaron said as he retaliated by pushing him back "You watch it Emo boy" Kurt countered "Guys we've haven't even started the first challenge and you guys are already arguing, I think we should leave this behind and act like a team." Brad said Both Kurt and Aaron look at him first then each other "Fine, but that doesn't mean we'll be friends." They both said

**Conf****essions**

**Kurt: Brad is Heather's brother, but he doesn't look like a total bastard but I can't be too friendly.**

**Aaron: So Brad is Heather's brother, I still haven't forgiven his sister for what she did to Gwen, but he doesn't look like a jerk so hopefully hopefully he's not one.**

**End of Confessions**

We then switched to the **The Immortal Birds** where Courtney is giving another death glare at Gwen at which Gwen let out a sad sigh in response Duncan tried to get her out of the funk "Courtney glaring at you again?" Duncan asked at which Gwen ignored him "Uh Gwen?" Duncan asked as she ignored him "Okay if I take him off your hands" Angel asked "Go nuts." Gwen answered as Angel then grabbed Duncan's arm and ran off Gwen had felt an arm on her back "It will be okay Courtney and Duncan had unique bond and she was heartbroken, Courtney will learned that she can't stay mad at you forever and will forgive." Dawn reassured

**Confessions**

**Courtney: No I won't.**

**End of Confessions**

"Thanks Dawn it gave some confidence back." Gwen said as Duncan noticed how she didn't ignored Dawn

**Confessions**

**Duncan: What the heck man, she ignored me but listen Nature's Nurse?! More importantly what's Angel she's Noah's brother so she should know I'm already taken.**

**Angel:I know Duncan's a jerk and she cheated on her ex girlfriend but I can't control myself, Once find a hot guy I can't help but stare at him  
**

**Dawn: I can't help but feel bad for Gwen. When I was young people always recognize me as a freak and I never felt accepted. Though most of the time Darkmoon created rumors about me. *Shrugs at Darkmoon's name* Anyway since Total Drama All Stars Gwen people now see her as a boyfriend stealer so I'll help her as best as I can**

**End of Confessions**

"Okay here's today's challenge you're gonna be standing on that platform over there." Chris said as he points a circular platform "which with a push of a button it will cause the platform cause various effects like so." as an intern was on the platform which when Chris pushed a button the intern fell off the platform and into the water this also cause a shark to come up and eat the intern the shark's appearance cause Scott to jump on Jo while Madison to jump on Brad in which Jo dropped the farm boy while Brad to smile. Chris laughed at Scott and Madison's reactions "Oh and watch out for sharks." Chris said

**Confessions**

**Madison: I have a fear of sharks like my brother, he was put in the trauma chair by one and it took an entire year for him to heal up so I have a fear of sharks just like him.**

**End of Confessions**

"Two members will be on the platform one of each team, they will be siblings of the other team, your goal to knock the other team off the platform similar to the tie breaker Cody and Alejandro did on the TDWT finale, and whoever get's the most points wins." Chris said "Look at the bright side fellas this challenge could fun." Adella said "Yeah if you to get eaten by-" "FANG" Scott yelled as he interrupted Darkmoon as they see the two-legged shark in the pool waving a hand at Scott.

**Round 1 - Gwen vs Aaron  
****The Immortal Birds** - 0 **The Vicious Wolfs** - 0  


We see Gwen and Aaron as they held onto their weapons tightly in nervousness as we Madison cheering in the background "You can do it Aaron!" Madison chanted as she moves her poms poms and do a few poses "What are you doing?" Brad questions "I'm cheering for my teammate, you?" Madison asked "I'm watching the platform carefully If I look closely I should be able to learn a bit on how I can use the stadium to our advantage." Brad answered We switched to Aaron and Gwen as we who are hesitant "I'm sorry I have to this Gwen but I don't want my team to vote me off. " Aaron said "Enough talking I want to see one of you die!" Courtney yelled "You heard the CIT let's get this bloodbath started and go!" As Gwen and Aaron started hitting each other it seemed like Aaron had the upper hand but it he was kicked off the platform by Gwen. The sharks were getting to attack Aaron but he gave a death which made sharks look like puppies as they swim away from him. "Point one for ******The Immortal Birds**." At which ******The Immortal Bird** contestants were cheering

**Round 2 - Lightning vs Thunder  
****The Immortal Birds** - 1 **The Vicious Wolfs** - 0

We see Lightning and Thunder at the stadium Thunder was shaking with fear because stronger his opponent. "And go." Chris said as he shoots up in the air with a starting gun only for a tree branch to fall on him. Meanwhile back at the stadium it seems like Lightning is getting the upper hand as he viciously pound his brother but Chris pushes the button which slowly move toward the direction Lighting and Thunder were fighting on but just Lightning was about to make the final blow Thunder dodged at the last moment which Lightning fell onto the ground because the stadium as still tilting.

**Confessions**

**Thunder: I have defeated my brother in physical combat before. Normally I would end up in the hospital when ever I compete with Lightning but I felt so accomplished and that was only the first challenge.**

**Lightning: No way I'm letting a little quirt beat me, watch out little brother Lightning's coming for you.**

**End of Confessions**

**Round 3 - Lindsay vs Penelope  
****The Immortal Birds** - 1 **The Vicious Wolfs** - 1  


The two Contestants where getting ready to fight well actually Lindsay was getting ready while Penelope is just listening to her music. Many of **The Vicious Wolfs** are currently cheering The Shy Rocker on especially Kurt. "I'm sorry Penelope but I don't want get eliminated first like last season." Lindsay said to her sister unaware that she wasn't paying attention as charge toward the Shy Rocker only to have to missed her and land on the ground yelling "Oh Crap!" "What you say!" Penelope said in confusion as she was paying attention to match.

**Confessions**

**Heather: I can't who's dumber Lindsiot or her little sister the resemblance is easy to tell.**

******End of Confessions**

******Round 4 - Jo vs Jodie  
****The Immortal Birds** - 1 **The Vicious Wolfs** - 2  


Jo and Jodie stare each like they're enemies as **The Immortal Birds** and **The Vicious Wolfs** cheered for their respective members the fight then started as the two became evenly match many of the contestants suspected this because they were twins "If you can defeat me I won more sports then you in a millions years." Jodie says "Yeah but at least I don't dress girly" Jo replied as she pushed Jodie of the arena and she fell in the shark infested screaming as she tries to climb out of the water. "Ha ha nice up next is Madison vs Scott." At which this made the Scott and Madison worried as Fang waved his hand at them

**Confessions**

**Scott: I'm afraid of sharks but I don't Madison to end in the trauma chair like me.  
**

******End of Confessions**

**********Round 4 - Scott vs Madison  
****The Immortal Birds** - 2 **The Vicious Wolfs** - 2

As Madison and Scott prepare for the arena both of them pray to not land in the shark tank. As Madison at Scott arm slightly because despite what he did in season 4 she didn't have the will throw her own brother in Sharks at which Scott used this as distraction by saying "Ow that spines Madison." as he fell into water only for him the ran super fast toward the bleachers to avoid them and started shivering. "Chris then glares at the Dirt Farmer "Wow I expect more from you Scott, But either way point goes to the **************The Vicious Wolfs**." As The Vicious Wolfs cheered for that lame win but Courtney was giving a death glare at Scott "What was that Scott are you trying to throw the challenge like you did back in season 4?!" Courtney yelled "Hey you didn't see me throwing challenges back in Total Drama." Scott "Unlike your competition I'm more experienced then you dirt boy." Courtney said as she and Scott started glaring at each other "Okay as we watch this happen Dawn, Darkmoon your up."

**********Round 5 - Dawn vs Darkmoon  
****The Immortal Birds** - 2 **The Vicious Wolfs** - 3  


We then see Darkmoon glaring Dawn as if she's a hamburger to him while Dawn is just meditating "Hey weirdo this no time for one your aura reading things!" Heather yelled "Just trust me I know what I'm doing." Dawn replied still meditating but Darkmoon is getting closer and closer getting ready hit her with all of her till at the last second Fang punched threw the stadium and grabbed Darkmoon's legs "Sweet Merciful Craaaap!" Darkmoon yelled as he was puled into the water "Epic Fail! **The Immortal Birds** scored a point for the team." As The Immortal birds were cheering "Man those sharks mus really hate Darkmoon Chris."

******Confessions**

**Scott: Welcome to my world.**

******End of Confessions**

"Both Teams are evenly matched, each with 3 points. Who will rise to the top? Who will sink to the bottom? Find out next time on Total Drama Blood vs Water"! Chris announced******************  
**

**This is part 1 of this episode who will find out next chapter. Let me know if I portrayed any of the contestants wrong. Because the season being as Total Drama All Stars It might be a problem with the events so heres what I'm gonna do for example if Courtney and Gwen became friends again on Total Drama All Stars it won't effect Blood vs Water. So I also plan on dealing some character development on the the other cast to. Read Dawn's confession for an example Later.**


	6. Shark Fake Part 2

**Hey coming up is part 2 of the Shark Fake where we will see the second half of the contestants compete in the challenge. If I get 10 reviews from different I'll upload a preview of the next And for entertainment I created pole for you to cheer on your favorite contestants.  
**

**Review Reply**

**SailorMarble14: Thanks I'll keep that in mind.**

**CourtneyFan55: Thank you I laugh at that part.  
**

**A-chanTheGreat: Thanks I try to portray them the best I can.**

**JockShipper:There will be some rivalry between them.**

**hungergamesgirl999: Thanks I don't write fanfictions very often.**

**Switch - On - 97: Thanks I love your story to.**

**padfoot12111: Thanks but I never heard of you.**

We then jump back to Chris who's about recap the last episode "Last time on Total Drama-" But he was interrupted by Duncan saying "Dude can you skip the recap so I can go into that spa hotel." "Grr you ruin the moment Duncan." Chris angrily replied. "Well let's just say Team Bird and Team Wolf are tied a 3 points, so let's get to the next round starting with Iva and Eva." At which after what Chris said she glared at her sister as she smiled innocently

**Conf****essions**

**Eva: I don't like my sister Iva she's always treat me like a baby and I had it!  
**

**End of Confessions**

**************Round 6 - Eva vs Iva  
****The Immortal Birds** - 3 **The Vicious Wolfs** - 3

Eva is glaring at Iva as she's she acted to so calm. "Hey why don't you be a good girl and take your anger pills Evie?" Iva asked At which many of the contestants started giggling "Evie?" Lightning asked in amusement

**Conf****essions**

**Scott: HAHAHAHA**

**Jose: HAHAHAHA**

**Jo: HAHAHAHAH**

**Chef: HAHAHAHAH**

******End of Confessions**

Eva then looks at the other contestants in anger then at Iva with even more rage she then without mercy she grabbed Iva threw her all to the tree. At which most of the contestants looked at Eva in silence at this point expect Jo who is impressed

**Conf****essions**

**Jo: Eva might be hot headed but I definitely need an ally to help get rid of Jodie.**

**********End of Confessions**

**************************Round 7 - Noah vs Angel  
****The Immortal Birds** - 4 **The Vicious Wolfs** - 3

Neither Noah or Angel seemly don't wanted to fight Noah because he doesn't care while Angel because she doesn't want to hurt her brother. Chris was getting bored at the unwilling to fight so he activated a trap which made the stadium spring up in the air unfortunate despite Noah being older than his sister he's lighter than her which made him land on with a split on a a log "Ow" Noah said in a high pitch while Angel landed on the stadium. "Wolfs are even now." Chris At Heather was groaning "No fair you activated the switch and Noah didn't attack her." Heather said "Then let that be lesson for this this challenge if you don't attack then I will."Chris said Brick then had a nervous glance

**Confessionals**

**Brick: Wait I have hurt my sister but I can't I'm gentleman. But if I don't Chris will activate a trap and I'll likely get voted off if we lose.**

**************End of Confessions**

Jose then walked up to Jodie "Listen Jodie We're currently the best members of our team." Jose said "You go that right." Jodie said with smirk "So until we get to the merge we work together to crush our enemies." Jose offered "You got yourself a deal."Jodie said to Jose unaware that they both had their fingers crossed.

**************************Round 8 - Brick vs Julie  
****The Immortal Birds** - 4 **The Vicious Wolfs** - 4  


Brick is getting extremely nervous especially since what Chris said that if he doesn't hit his sister  
while Julie as he just before he turn around he tripped and noticed his boots are tied together. "What who did this to my shoes?"

**5 Minutes Ago**

As Brick was just about to get on it "I better tie my boots." Brick said At which from behind a tree Jodie had made her hair so that she would look like Jo. "I wished you good luck because you're gonna need it Brick For Brains." Jodie said in Jo's voice "I don't need your help Jo." Brick replied unaware while he was talking to Jodie (Who's disguised herself as Jo) Jose crawled behind him and tied his shoes together.

**Present**

Julie is worried about Brick because he's can't get up "Brick are you okay!?" Julie said running to help only for her to trip over him and land in the shark waters she's currently struggling to get as a shark heading towards her and Brick is struggling to get to her time due him keep tripping from his shoes getting tied together. Fortunately Aaron saved Julie from becoming Shark Food. "Thanks for saving my life." Julie said as she hugged Aaron for saving her life as he returned the hug "It's nothing I'm sure anybody on my team would have done the same." Aaron said as he returned the hug.

**************************Round 9 - Courtney vs Kurt  
****The Immortal Birds** - 5 **The Vicious Wolfs** - 4

Courtney was getting ready to fight Kurt as the stadium was getting ready to fight however before she was about to turn the other way until Jose blew a dart from a blow dart tube he secretly had in his pocket which hit Courtney as it's affecting her vision.

**Confessionals**

**Jose: I plan on winning and bring home the million that my brother never brought home. But just in case I packed up everything I need to win in my suitcase including a blow dart tube that clouds your vision.**

******************End of Confessions**

As Courtney's vision clouds up she's see's Kurt as Duncan. "You!" Meanwhile Kurt is confused by the sudden angry look "You okay sister." "Don't call me that Duncan!" Courtney yelled as she now sees Kurt as Duncan due to the dart. "What I'm not Duncan it's me Kurt." Kurt said trying to knock Courtney out of her hallucination only for her to knock Hurt off the stadium and into the tree. As many of the contestants surprised of Courtney's outburst and now thinking she lost her mind. "Well that was a surprising term of events but either way ******************************The Immortal Birds** now have a 2 point lead over ******************************The Vicious Wolfs**."

**Confessionals**

**Lightning: Sha-Crazy!**

**Adelle: (With her usual creepy smiling) Why do I feel like smiling when I feel like running?**

**Jose: Well that didn't go as planned but the bright side is that now people think Courtney has lost her mind and that will greatly affect her chances of winning.**

**********************End of Confessions**

**************************Round 10 - Heather vs Brad  
****The Immortal Birds** - 6 **The Vicious Wolfs** - 4

Heather starts hitting Brad with her Baton but he's able to doge every hit and then he pushed her the stadium.**********************  
**

**Confessionals**

**Brad: Recording with a camera for a few years can make a guy observant.**

**********************End of Confessions**

**************************Round 11 - Alejandro vs Jose  
****The Immortal Birds** - 6 **The Vicious Wolfs** - 5  


Alejandro and Jose are on the stage with hatred for each other as they started fighting fiercely while it seems Alejandro was getting advantage only for Jose to pinch him in the face this made him stumble backwards and fall off the stadium.

**Confessionals**

**Jose: Alejandro ha s a pressure point on his left cheek which makes it easy beat him in combat  
**

**************************End of Confessions**

******************************************************Final Round - Duncan vs Adelle  
****The Immortal Birds** - 6 **The Vicious Wolfs** - 6

"Now the final and may the best sibling win." Chris announced "Relax Chris Duncan's too soft." Adelle said only for Duncan to knock him off the stadium. "And **********************************************************The Immortal Birds** won it!" Chris said as many of **The Immortal Birds** are cheering. "**Wolves** see you at elimination tonight." Chris said as many of The Birds are heading to the Spa Hotel.

**Elimination Ceremony**

The elimination ceremony for this season is not at the camp grounds but at an entire new location as the location looks like is a hut and everywhere see are carvings and there's the same fire stand while there's a bunch of little torches. "How do you like our new camp ceremony Since we're doing another season here I figured why make a camp fire ceremony. Like last season the winning will get to watch one of the loser's get eliminated." Chris said as he shows on the left a bench which shows the other team at which some of them were complaining because they have to watch the siblings they get blasted Brick then saluted Aaron for saving Julie and Aaron saluted back "But first I'll a volunteer from the winning team to get a special prize." Chris "Oh I'll love to take one your prizes." Noah said sarcastically only for Chef to grab him by his shirt and carry him to Chris.

"Congratulations Noah you're the first to go to our new exile location **Pahkitew Island**. Which is find with wildlife and booby traps but on bright side there's gonna be not one but 4 different idols over there each one with different effects." Chris said as Chef carried Noah to the boat. "Good luck Noah!" Angel said "Okay it's time for you to vote in the confessionals you'll find piece of paper a pen and pot. All you have to do is write the name of the person you want to send home but no peeking or you're eliminated." Chris said

**10 minutes later**

"Okay it's time to read the votes no marshmallows this season." Chris said as he started reading the votes

... 1 vote for Adelle  
(Adelle still makes her smile)

... 1 vote for Jodie  
(Jodie losses his smirk)...

... 2 more votes for Adelle

... 2 more votes for Jose... 3 more votes for Adelle

... 3 more votes for Jose  
"Adele and Jose you are tied in votes. Jose for not being trustworthy and Adele for being to creepy and costing your team the lost." Chris said as Jose smirking and is to calm. While Adelle lost her smile (for once)

And with 7 votes the loser is ...  
...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Adele"Ah do I have to go down that toilet?" Adele asked "Nope we have something new." Chris said as he showed the contestants his new elimination a cannon "Da da da! Introducing our new elimination ceremony the blast of shame." Chris announced "Any last words? Chris asked Adele "Yes good luck to all of you." At this point Chris had pushed the button in which the cannon shot Adele to the sky. "Who take a shot out of the cannon next find out next time Total Drama Blood vs Water."

**Sorry about Adele's elimination most of the characters here here are able to become great charterers but also I have to make an announcement first after I finished the fan fiction I'll try to fix any grammar issue so that's something you look forward to but that's all.  
**


	7. Play Ice Part 1

**Hey guys sorry about not posting for a while I have been busy lately because I have raising money to get Assassin's Creed Black Flag right I have 30 dollars. but forget about right today's the next episode so here's my reply to your reviews**

**A-chanTheGreat: I feel bad for Courtney, Kurt, and Noah to but I this my fanfiction  
**

**JockShipper: I will continue it**

**Anonymously Gorgeous: Thanks I do my best!**

"Last time on Total Drama Blood vs Water" Chris announced as he recapped the last episode "After we introduced this season's victims I mean contestants, we started our first challenge knocking each other off the platform and into shark infested. Jose and Jodie had made an alliance to eliminated the other contestants. Jose had made Courtney's vision which made her think Kurt is Duncan and she knocked him off the platform in which many of the contestants now see her as insane. Nice! Aaron had saved Julie from becoming shark bait in which is sweet. And in the end Adelle was eliminated for being creepy and costing her team the law. Who's gonna go boom find out next time on Total Drama Blood vs Water." Chris announced

**Cue the intro**

**Loser Cabin Boy's Side - 7:00 PM**

Many of **The Viscous Wolfs **were having a hard time sleeping because the beds keep collapsing. "Well that's what happens when theses beds haven't been used for a whole year. "Brad said Jose Kurt then noticed how Thunder's bed is the only one that hadn't collapsed yet.

**Conf****essions**

******Thunder: I have a few doubts of my fist season but Cameron made it to the finale on Season 4 and we're kinda of alike expect for the bubble. So if he can win so can I.  
**

**********End of Confessions**

**************Spa Hotel Boy's Side 7:15 PM  
**

We see Brick reaching his duffle bag for a night light. "Why did you bring a night light.?" Duncan asked in a suspicious tone Brick was growing nervous "Uh well because in case an intruder comes in it would be easier to see his or her face, sir." Brick said as he saluted Duncan "Whatever." Duncan replied as he tucked himself in bed

**Conf****essions**

**Brick: I'm still afraid of the dark but I cannot let my team know that. Which is why I brought a nightlight and a flashlight just in case.**

**************End of Confessions**

**************Spa Hotel Girl's Side 7:30 PM**

We see many of the girl's asleep except Dawn and Gwen. "I can't help but worry about Noah I hope he comes from exile alive." Dawn said to Gwen

**On** **Pahkitew Island 7:30 PM**

We see Noah walking around the island without any care "A new island Is that the best you can do Chris?" Noah asked as he is waling around only for him to get caught in a snare trap and flung into a bear pit.

**************Spa Hotel Girl's Side 7:30 PM**

"Don't worry about Noah's to smart to get caught caught in any trouble." Gwen said to make Dawn feel much better.

**At the top of the Cliff 8:00 AM**

A helicopter driven by Chef Hatchet had dropped Noah is now covered in bear claw marks, his cloths has little holes in them and has leafs in his hair. However after Chef had dropped him off he fell onto the ground which forced Dawn to help him because Angel along with most of Wolf Girls are to tired "Are you okay Noah?" Dawn asked worried "Other than the act that I was flung 20 ft in the air into a pit with a bear and then getting carried back back here by Chef then yes I'm okay." Noah said sarcastically "Good for minute there we though you were injured." Lindsay not understanding the sarcasm. "Enough about him before we beg-" Chris said until he noticed how tired** The** **Vicious Wolfs** are "What's with them?" Chris asked "Rocker Face's music was so loud that we could here it from the boy's side of the cabin." Darkmoon said referring to Penelope who she's is one of the only few people that's not so tired.

**Conf****essions**

**Darkmoon: I would love to see Penelope blasted out of here right now but I want to get rid of my little sister Dawn. She's always the family favorite while I always end up getting scolded which is why I always spread bad rumors about him at school but she became a fan favorite on Season 4. I HATE HER! (A bear broke through the confessionals at which attacked him as he started screaming) **

**End of Confessions**

"Well that's gonna be a lot harder to complete today's challenge but first I'm gonna introduce today's Cameo Contestant Total Drama's Punching Bag Tyler." Chris said as Tyler had crashed into tree from skydiving from the same helicopter Noah was on. "Tyler!" Lindsay yelled with joy she hugged Tyler. "Tyler here's gonna demonstrate today's which is shredding down this cliff." Chris said as if on cue Chef pushed Lindsay away from Tyler "Hey!" He said before being giving a sled and pushed down the cliff by Chef. "EXTREME!" Tyler's scream echoed before crashing into a tree at 50 mph. "Oh my good Tyler!" Lindsay yelled. "I don't this is safe." Courtney said "Oh is Courtney turning into a chicken?! Bawk Bawk Bawk!" Chris said mocking Courtney

**Conf****essions**

**Courtney: I am not a chicken!**

******End of Confessions**

"For today's challenge two people from each team will be sledding down this cliff to the finish line down there like the way you did in season's trust tiebreaker challenge." Chris said pointing to the finish line. "Whoever get's the most points out of this wins a night in the Spa Hotel while the other team get's an elimination." Chris said "No fair they have a on person advantage." Kurt points out "Which is why I need one contestant from **The Immortal Bird**s to drop out." Chris said "I'll do it like I can take any more excitement anyway." Noah said sarcastically "I was hoping you would say that." Chris stated as the next scene shows Noah serving Chris some hot chocolate

**Conf****essions**

**Noah: On second thought riding down a dangerous cliff isn't that bad.**

**********End of Confessions**

"Before we begin because **The Immortal Birds **won the last challenge **The** **Vicious Wolf **drivers will have to wear blindfolds." Chris said holding out a blindfold which cause many of the Wolf team members started complaining. "Aw Lightning drives first!" Lightning yelled quickly claiming the steering part! We then see The deciding on who to navigate. "So who's navigating Lightning?" Brick asked "I don't know about you Drippy Pant's but someone need's to make sure Lightning doesn't Sha-Mess Up!" Jo said as she volunteer to navigate Lightning we then see the Wolfs trying to pick a driver and a navigator. "I volunteer to be a navigator Madison you're with me." Brad said "Whoa whoa whoa who put you in charge? If any doing any leading it's me." Kurt said "Then what do you suggest?" Brad asked "As team leader say Penelope navigates and Aaron crashes."Hey don't drag me into this?!" Aaron yelled at which Aaron and Kurt started arguing again forcing Brad to try and stop it with no success. Jodie is getting tired of the argument so she grabbed Thunder. "You're gonna be my navigator." Jodie to Thunder evilly in which it gave Thunder a scared face.

**Conf****essions**

**Jodie: Someone needs to lead you saw Kurt and Aaron arguing back there we need all the help we can get.**

**Thunder: I can't help it but I feel scared when ever I'm around Jodie.**

**Jose: Heather isn't called the queen of mean for nothing. So what better way for end her chances of the million then by doing some sabotage. ****  
**

**************End of Confessions**

**Lightning & Jo vs Jodie & Thunder - Round 1**

**Immortal Birds - 0 vs Vicious Wolfs - 0**

We Jo, Lightning, and Jodie glaring at each other's siblings expect for Thunder who is just plain scared the two then started sliding "Lightning left!" Jo commanded only for Lightning to turn and he got hit by a branch "What the heck Sha-Dumb/1' Jo said "I'm not listening to you anymore Jo if you say to go left then go to the right!" Lightning said but as if on cue Jodie and Thunder are getting the lead. "Ha Ha your what's the point on being a navigator when your teammate won't listen to you?" Jodie asked Jo in a taunting matter Jo had than thought of an idea "Right!" Jo commanded "I don't you I don't you!" Lightning said as he turned to the left which Jo wanted to happen as which made them head towards a ramp which sent them flying "Guess who can win this!" Jo said in the same taunting matter as her twin sister as they flew past her and to the finish finish line. "D'oh!" Jodie said as Jo had scored a point for her team.

**Heather & Lindsay vs Penelope & Kurt - Round 2**

**Immortal Birds - 1 vs Vicious Wolfs - 0**

They get ready ride down Penelope and Kurt was leading until a branch knocked Penelope's MP3 player off her her and it landed in the water. "NOOOOOOOO!" Penelope yelled

**Conf****essions**

**Penelope: I can't lose my MP3 now what I am suppose to do the for the rest of the game?!**

**Josie: Now that Penelope's MP3 is gone it's gonna be her elimination**

******************End of Confessions**

"Focus Penelope don't that loss make you lose focus." Kurt said which made Penelope get her focus back on the game however the other team had already made it to the finish "**The Vicious Wolfs **scored a point." At which Kurt and Penelope were confused. Meanwhile Heather was complaining "No fair me and Lindsay made it first." Heather only for her to notice Lindsay is not with her "It's okay Tyler I'm sure nobody saw you." Lindsay said as she's helping an injure Tyler only to see Heather glaring at her "What?!" Lindsay said confused at why Heather's so angry.

**Conf****essions**

**Heather: I can't believe Lindsay cost me the challenge if we lose this she is so going home.**

**End of Confessions**

"All right it's time chose you're next two contestants to to make it to the finish first." Chris announced we then resume to the top of the cliff where seeing Darkmoon walking towards the sled only to be in the bush by Josie. "Here's the deal since you hate you're sister if you join my alliance I'll make you get you're wish." Josie offered At which Darkmoon agreed

**Conf****essions**

**Darkmoon: I not an idiot I know he can't be trusted I plan on taking Dawn down then him next!**

**********************End of Confessions**

"Here take this when it's your turn." Josie said giving Darkmoon a grappling hook he looks at and then smirks

**Courtney & Scott vs Brad & Madison - Round 3**

**Immortal Birds - 1 vs Vicious Wolfs - 1**

We see the contestants getting ready slide down "Are you sure don't want me the navigator?" Madison "Don't worry I know what I'm doing." Brad replied the two teams start sliding Scott and Courtney are leading but that wasn't happening now as Brad and Madison have taken the lead quickly

**Conf****essions**

**Brad: I use observation and I was able to best short cuts and safe paths very quickly you'd become observant to if you had been using a film camera for 6 years.  
**

**************************End of Confessions**

Brad and Madison had made it to the finish line at which Madison was cheering "Yeah Brad!" at which she hugged him. "Aw come on!" Courtney yelled as she the other team made it before her and Scott "The Wolfs are leading but will they keep the lead find out when we come back on Total Drama Blood vs Water!" Chris announced

**Hey sorry for not posting for a while I had been playing Pokemon X and Y. But to make up for it the next challenge after part 2 will be horror challenge and if you can guess the contestant who matches the phrase right it right I'll send you a sneak peak via PM. Let's just say the next cameo "has something dark."**


	8. Play Ice Part 2

**Hey guy sorry this is late I have been busy any this is part 2 of Play Ice where we see a dark sibling rivalry our next surprising elimination but first I'm gonna reply to all of your reviews**

**A-chanTheGreat: Thanks you will see more.  
**

**CourtneyFan55: It's okay we all have our busy days.**

"Last time on Total Drama-" Chris said before being interrupted once again "Chris can I take a break, now my arms hurt from you massage?" Noah said as he showed him his sweaty hands. ""F*ck no Noah you because you interrupted my recap!" Chris said angrily to his former assistant

**Cue the intro**

We resume from where we left off as we see the birds watching the cliff "Our score is one to two people kick it up I have a meeting to go to." Chris said as Noah fetched him Coat "This is just like the old times." Chris said as he pulled out an album which shows Noah doing that an assistant normally would do for Chris.

**Confessions**

**Noah: God if your watching this kill me now.**

**End of Confessions**

"I'll go if it means anything for the team." Alejandro said "What to spend time with your girl Al?" Jose said teasing Alejandro "You have no right to call me that!" Alejandro yelled "If you say so Al." Jose as he see Eva

**Confessions**

**Jose: Eva is one of their strongest players no doubt but every strength has it's weakness.**

******End of Confessions**

Jose then sneaks up on Eva "Jo thinks she's better than." Jose whispered "What?! I'll show her who's better!" Eva yelled as grabbed a tree with one hand threw like it was nothing. We then resume to the birds "Alejandro we to even up the odds Brick ready to ride?" Alejandro asked the cadet "A soldier is always ready for a challenge." Brick said as he saluted him.

**Confessions**

**Brick: I know he's evil but at least he contributes to the team unlike someone else I know *cough* Jo *cough***

******End of Confessions**

******Alejandro & Brick vs Iva & Angel - Round 4**

******Immortal Birds - 1 Vicious Wolfs - 2**

Alejandro & Brick quickly take the take because Iva had wrapped her and Angel up in bubble wrap

**Confessions**

**Angel: I hate Iva right now her wrapping paper not only makes makes it hard for me to lean in order to change directions but it slows us down.**

**********End of Confessions**

Angel and Iva are heading towards a tree "Turn around Angel!" Iva said but because of her bubble wrap Angel can't move. So Iva keeps yelling "turn around" but Angel can't "I can't your bubble wrap makes it to difficult." Angel said Iva relies her mistake "oops" Iva said before they crashed into the tree which disqualifies them from the challenge.

**Confessions**

**Iva: I was just trying to my teammate doesn't get hurt give me some credit.**

**************End of Confessions**

"The teams are tied 2 to 2 remember the spa hotel and invincibility is at stake here." Chris said "Now give me another cup of hot chocolate." Chris commanded his former assistant. Duncan was about step towards Gwen in order to convince her to ride with him only to be pushed forcing him to be partners with Eva. We then resume to the wolfs "I'm want a turn." Julie said as she started running only tripped and accidentally bumped into Aaron and threw them both near the sled. "All right round 5's partner's are set.

**Duncan & Eva vs Aaron & Julie - Round 5**

**Immortal Birds - 2 Vicious Wolfs - 2**

Eva seems to be extremely angry for unknown reason (A.K.A Jose) the team start's raising though Julie and Aaron are far in the lead due to Eva's weight but she's literally smashing that's in her way "Uh Eva I think you stop." Duncan said "Stop?! This rage train won't be over until I smash Jo's face!" Eva yelled at Duncan. Dawn gasped as she's watching from the top of the cliff

**Confessions**

**Dawn: Eva is clouded by rage she wouldn't be this angry unless something happened to her but I can't tell who did it because something blocking my aura reading.**

**Jose: (Showed a tiny chip small that has codes all over it) This chip is design to prevent a device from reading what ever it's attach to's auras I just placed on my neck so Dawn couldn't find out about my evil plan.**

******************End of Confessions**

Julie and Aaron are almost to the finish until Duncan yelled "LOOKOUT!" Duncan warned as Eva is literally moving so fast it they can't. As Chris couldn't see this because he was sipping a hot chocolate. We couldn't tell what happened from the smoke but a speeding sled heading towards but it was revealed to be Duncan and Eva meanwhile Aaron made a perfect landing but Julie is falling into the water. In which Aaron was lucky to had catch her in time. After Aaron let Julie down on the ground "Thanks for saving my life Julie said as she hugged Aaron." We then see Eva trying to hit Jo but can't because Brick and Lightning are straining. "YOUR DEAD JO!" Eva yelled many of the contestants are looking at Jo like she did something "I didn't do anything."

**Confessions**

**Jo: As I want to prove Eva that I'm stronger I have my own problems in the name of Jodie.**

**********************End of Confessions**

"All right the birds are in the lead but since I don't like tie breakers if the Wolfs make it to the finish line first I'll count as 2 points." Chris announced

**Dawn & Gwen vs Jose & Darkmoon - Final Round**

**Immortal Birds - 2 Vicious Wolfs - 2**

The pressure blows as both are getting ready slide down they slide as Dawn and Gwen quickly take the lead thanks to how light they are. "And Dawn and Gwen take the lead. "Not for long." Darkmoon said before he used the grappling hook Jose to attached their sled to the other teams. "Gwen and Dawn notice the hook "You!" Dawn said as she notices Darkmoon taking the lead. "Do you know him well." Gwen asked "Short answer he's a psycho path that wants me for dead. Long answer-" Dawn said before a bear charges towards Darkmoon and starts beating him up. "Did you summon him?" Gwen asked "No I didn't it's just unlike me animals hates him." One of the bear's claw's claws accidentally cut rope the rope which made them regain the league and reach the finish line first. "The birds win again." Chris said as many of the birds cheering and the wolfs were groaning.

**Elimination Ceremony**

We see Wolfs sitting on the stumps and Birds watching to see who goes home. "All right before we begin I have an surprising news while were watching the replays it appears that during round 5 that Eva and Duncan were the last one's the cross." Chris said as many of the birds gasped "But Eva and Duncan totally crossed first." Brick pointed out "Oh really." Chris as a TV pulls up from the ground. "Pay attention to this." Chris said as he showed a clip from the finish line as he played it slowed reach had revealed that Eva smash the sled Aaron and Julie were on. Many of the contestants gasped "Since Aaron and Julie never crossed the finish line it technically means Eva and Duncan never crossed the finish line, Birds forfeit!" chris said as the wolfs are cheering and Jose smirked at this. "Now birds get voting."

**Confessions**

**Dawn: (Writing Eva's name) I'm sorry Eva but you're temper only gonna get worse.**

**Heather: (Writing Lindsay's name) If you hadn't jumped out of that sled I would have won.**

**Brick: (Writing Eva's name) You hurt two innocent people today and of those people happen to be my sister no salute for you.**

**End of Confessions**

"All right time to read the votes my guess on who's going home is either Lindsay the sled jumper or Eva the sled crusher." In which Eva gave a glare at the comment Chris said as he read the votes

2 votes for Jo

"What did Eva vote twice?!" Jo yelled

1 vote for Gwen

At which Gwen sighed knowing it was Courtney

5 votes for Lindsay

Heather groaned at which it was not enough votes to send Lindsay packing.

And 6 votes for

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Eva.

"WHAT!" Eva yelled as Chef had put her in a straining jack and carried her away "All right I need one volunteer from the wolfs to be sent to exile." Chris said "Me I'll go." Jose volunteered

**Confessions**

**Jose: As much as I wanted to enjoy the perks my brother had at the spa hotel I need to meet someone at exile.**

******End of Confessions**

We then see Eva about to be blasted to the sky "Any last words before you go Eva." Chris asked "Yes you'll all PAAAAAYYYYYY!" Eva yelled as is blast to the sky while saying pay. "Glad to see her gone. "Who's Jose suppose to meet? Who's about to be shot out of a cannon next? Find out next time on Total Drama Blood vs Water." Chris said as he signed off the show.

**Hey sorry about Eva's elimination I know you expect her to make it far but sorry. Anyway I'll ship Aaron and Julie as a couple but they begin a relationship at a later episode. The episode is a Halloween special so be on the lookout for it.**


	9. A Total Drama Halloween Part 1

**This is my Halloween special right here folks and you guys are waiting for this. In this episode we seen a reveal that a character had run with another from the past, An unsuspected alliance, and one character is starting to have feelings for another. So here's my reply to your reviews.**

**tdroti scott's Bff: Thanks Halloween is special is also gonna contain a lot of drama.**

**A-chanTheGreat: Thanks I'm thinking of making a little bit closer to the merge.**

"Last time on Total Drama Blood vs Water the teams had a fun time sledding don the snow Noah who just returned from exile had volunteer to step out of the challenge to become, my assistant. Ha ha, meanwhile Darkmoon joined Jose's alliance so he can get rid of his sister. While the other teams aren't looking Jose had ticked off an already ticked off Eva. And finally even though the birds won the challenge they still lost because Eva smashed the other team's sled in which she has to pay for. And it was Eva who was at the bottom. But's forget that because this episode the contestants are gonna for the fright of their lives because we're bringing our first ever Halloween. Who's gonna be brave enough to win and who's gonna shit their pants? Find out next time on Total Drama Blood vs Water

**Cue The Intro**

**Male Side Spa Hotel Dusk**

Brad is currently being the most relaxed out of all of the male contestants Aaron then came in and asked "Why are you so relaxed." "Because Jose's not here which makes it easy to relax my Emo friend.

**Confessionals**

**Brad: After season 5 Alejandro's family had moved into our neighborhood and Alejandro and Jose always visits and he always bothers me even more than Alejandro I get why he can't stand him I know how Alejandro feels about and If I was in the Sucker Punched episode I would have done the same.**

**Duncan: My friends at Juvie had laughed at me and think of me as a sweet heart I'll show them all the up side of that was I was released from there.**

**End of Confessionals**

Duncan is walking around the campsite murmuring I'm not a nice guy until he spots Lightning's jar of protein powder. "Lightning's protein powder! There's no better crime than theft." Duncan said as he grabbed the jar of protein but Lightning just saw him. "You found my protein powder your a good person Duncan." Lightning said as he thanked Duncan. "No i'm not." Duncan yelled he then tried to something else. " How about a forest fire to prove I'm a bad dude. Duncan said holding a lighter running towards a tree only for him over a rock and it caused him to dropped the ladder which failed to turn on but cutted through an apple from the same tree which landed on Dawn's hands as she was trying to reach for the same apple. "Thanks Duncan I couldn't reach that apple.

**Confessionals**

******Duncan: Aw Come on!**

**********End of Confessionals**

**Exile**

We seen an unknown person running for his life and another person is chasing him the person has been revealed to be Mike who appears to be running from Jose who had a gun like device in his hand. He had manage chase Mike into a corner. "What do you want with me?!" Mike asked as scarred as he can be "Oh it is not you I want someone else." Jose said he aimed his device at the moon "This device allows me to contain energy and also release it I have been absorbing energy from the blue moon from last year." Jose said as he activated the device which had turned the moon into a blue moon.

**Back at the campgrounds**

Many of the contestants were surprised by the sudden change of the moon. "Someone change the color of the moon." Lindsay yelled surprised by the sudden light. Noah being realist had walked towards a bunny and said "Come on guys if that's really a blue moon than this bunny would have attacked me." however just after he said that the bunny had jumped up to his nose and had bit him. screaming AAAAHHHHH we then see Angel and Dawn trying to get the bunny off them. We then heard a familiar voice from the megaphones on the pole. "Attention losers everyone report to the for today's challenge." Chris said

**Trail to the dock**

Many of the contestants are walking towards the dock we then see Heather walking towards her brother Brad. "Listen here squirt I know you and Aaron are sorta of friends now let me tell you something do not trust that guy Bradley." Heather said "Don't call me that Heather you know I hate that name as much as Alejandro hating being called Al." Brad said Alejandro then walked up to them "You know I can hear you two." Alejandro said as Heather had then just walked away. "All right here's the deal we both have our share of hatred towards my brother but since your on his team if you get him off the island I'll take you and Heather to the final 3." Alejandro offered Brad then was thinking

**Confessionals**

**Brad: I know Alejandro can't be trusted but we have lot more in common than you think. We both hate Jose, we both have nicknames we hate, and we both have relatives that had many useful skills.**

**************End of Confessionals**

We then resume to where Brad was thinking about Alejandro's offer "It's a deal Alejandro." Brad said as he shaked hands with him meanwhile we see Madison who was watching him worried about Brad.

**Confessionals**

**Madison: I'm worried about what's Brad getting into, he made a deal with a villain that had out villianed Heather, Heather! That's impossible to do but if he's Heather's sister and I'm Scott's sister so I really shouldn't worry about him. He has plan to take him down. (whisper voice) I hope.  
**

******************End of Confessionals**

******************At the dock**

We see the contestants waiting for how Chris will torture them for Today's Challenge. "Before today's challenge let's introduce Jose who had just returned from exile." Chris said as Jose who was on a boat had only received a a few scratches from exile. "It's a cakewalk fort me since I'm better at everything." Jose said as Alejandro glared at that remark. However before Jose could stepped off the boat he was pushed back in by Chris "all aboard we're going on a trip." Chris said as the boat is revealed to be heading for an unknown island "I sense a dark aura coming from that island Chris." Dawn said "That's because where heading to an island called Pahkitew Island A.K.A this season's exile location." Chris said (Go visit .com to see what the island looks like.)

**Pahkitew Island Beach**

Many of the contestants are confused by all of the Halloween decorations "Ugh what's all of the Halloween decorations?" Courtney asked "Because this is our Halloween special." Chris answered "In November." Jo asked "All right I wanted to make a Halloween special I couldn't air it back in October so which is why I wanted to make one anyway."

**Confessionals**

**Darkmoon: I love Halloween but hate the blue moon. I always love terrorizing people and get away with but the reason why I hate the blue moon is because I was born on blue moon it makes to be named me Darkmoon. Dawn represents Day and I represent Night.**

**Scott: I loved pulling pranks on the people at my farmland it's fun to see my neighbors pee their pants the only downside is I have bring Madison every time we go.**

**Brick: I'm scared of Halloween it always happens in the dark and all of the surprises just freak me out. (Hears a knock from the door.) Ah! (Hears Jo knocking at the door saying "Brick can you hurry up other people want to use it?") In just a minute Jo.**

**********************End of Confessionals**

Chris then pulls up a TV screen "All right your challenge is to see which team can survive the longest on this island without peeing your pants or disappearing especially you Brick." Chris as Brick replied with a scowl "While you're there you'll e hunted down by the animals, some old friends and Slender Man!. "Chris said as showed a picture of him at which Thunder replied with a gulp.

**Confessionals**

**Thunder: I used to play that game when I was younger I grew so scarred that I couldn't sleep for a week.**

**************************End of Confessionals**

"However there is an upside." Chris said as showed a picture of Mike "Today's cameo contestant Mike is somewhere on this and if you find him he'll give the Heather Immunity Idol." Chris said as he showed picture of an idea that looks like the head of Heather.

**Confessionals**

**Heather: Chris as made an immunity idol after me? It's about time I get some respect around here.**

******************************End of Confessionals**

"How this idol works is that if use it you can't be eliminated and you can have chose a contestant from your team to take your place. And since the Wolfs won the last challenge they get these flashlights Now go die now." Chris said as he handed the wolfs their flashlights

**Contestants Standing**

**The Immortal Birds - 12 The Vicious Wolfs 12**

**With the Birds**

The Birds stop at a fork in the road as there are 4 paths "Seems like our host with the most forgot there are different paths again." Noah said sarcastically "We got to get that idol before the other team does." Heather said as she looks around for an idea she then stop s at Dawn. "Hey Nature's Nurse why don't you use your mind reading crap." Heather commanded "It's called aura reading." Dawn said back "Yeah yeah just do it." Heather said as she pushed Dawn to the front she glared at her then she turned at the paths and then she closed her eyes. She paused at first "The Path to the Left" Dawn said only for Lightning to yell "SHA SCORE!"as he ran to the left path "IS FULL OF BUNNIES!" Dawn warned "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Lightning as a tearing and biting sound is heard from the path. We a loud Roaring sound heard from the background "SPLIT UP IT'S OUR CHANCE!" Alejandro yelled as the Birds have gone through different paths

**Confessionals**

**Jo: I can't believe I spent 2 seasons with him. Does he even have a Sha-Brain?!**

**********************************End of Confessionals**

**************************************The Immortal Birds - 11 The Vicious Wolfs 12**

**************************************With the Wolfs**

Unlike the Birds the Wolfs are ahead when they heard Lightning's scream "That sounded like Lightning!" Thunder said "I think we should split up so we wouldn't be picked off at once!" Kurt said "Good idea that way Slendie can take us down one by one!" Aaron said sarcastically "You got a better idea Emo Boy?" Kurt asked as he got up in his face only for some hands that sorta off look like zombie hands grabbed from underground grabbed Penelope "Zombie's Grabbed Penelope!" Madison yelled as she jumped onto Brad's arm's similar to the way she did on Shark Fake Part 1 she then blushed in embarrassment as she looked at Brad

**Confessionals**

**Madison: I'm scarred of zombies the way look so undead and how they infect people just freaks me out! But some reason whenever I'm around Brad I feel like all of my problems just go away.**

**************************************End of Confessionals**

******************************************************************************The Immortal Birds - 11 The Vicious Wolfs 11**

******************************************************************************With Duncan, Lindsay, and Brick**

Lindsay was talking to Brick about how great she was to be with Tyler from the last episode in which Duncan was getting annoyed only for him to stop. "Anything Wrong Duncan sir." Brick asked "It's to quiet." Duncan stated an evil laugh then echoed through the woods and they were confused to where it's coming from till Duncan turned to the tree. "Mal." Duncan said as he spots Mike who's currently Mal sitting on the top of the tree. "Hello Duncan." Mal said in a similar fashioned he said to Chef back on All Stars. Only for the Screen to pause

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed because part 2 is coming soon anyway I will ship some Bradison in later chapters and some Nawn while I'm at it. I'm thinking of posting this on deviant art I'll tell if I want to on the next chapter.**


	10. A Total Drama Halloween Part 2

**Hey guys sorry it took so long I wanted to wait a few episodes of Total Drama All Stars anyway This is part 2 of the Halloween special so it's extra long but who care's it's a little late for one I wanted to finish it If you can guess what's different about Mal in this episode you'll get a sneak peak of the next episode. But first replying to review time**

**A-chanTheGreat: Thanks I don't take favorites on the Oc's because I love all of them but I liked Kurt, Aaron and Brad the most.  
**

**CourtneyFan55: I'll do that on a later chapter.**

Chris is giving a glare as he said "No I'm not doing the recap." But Chef asked "But isn't your job?" Chris then turned to Chef saying "Yeah but every time it's a two parter I get cut off." Chris stated "Nobody is here but me so I won't interrupt while you do your recap." Chef said in which Chris gave sigh and decided to the the recap saying "Last time on Total Drama-" Unfortunately before he can finish it grew staticy and showed Slenderman's face while this is happening Chris is yelling "AW COME ON!

**Cue the Intro**

**The Immortal Birds - 11 The Vicious Wolfs 11**

**With Duncan, Lindsay, and Brick**

We resume to where Duncan and Mal are currently glaring at each other while Lindsay and Brick are watching with scarred looks "If it isn't my favorite juvenile sweetheart Duncan." Mal said as he jumped down on the ground "How did you take control of Mike?" Duncan asked an anger of seeing him "Let's just I had help from a little friend."

**2 hours ago**

We see Jose who had just activated the device which turned the moon into a blue moon. And just then Mike and transformed into Mal thanks to the blue moon. "You ring Jose?" Mal asked speaking as if he had known "Okay listen I know you love to cause trouble while your in control." Jose said as he started holding another gun like device. "I call this device the personality splitter, I design it specifically to remove you from Mike's brain and be able to live in the real world." Jose said as Mal is about to reach for the device only for Jose put it back in his suitcase "However if you want to be from Mike you have to help my team win today's challenge." Jose in which Mal was thinking about the offer "You pull up a high bargain but it's a deal." Mal said as he shaked Jose's hand but it is revealed that Jose secretly had his other hand's fingers crossed.

**Present**

"Get Lindsay out of here Brickhead." Duncan commanded Brick as Duncan glared at Mal. "But Duncan I can't just leave you here." Brick said as he hesitates to leave Duncan behind to face Mal. "I can't let him hurt anyone else." Duncan stated as Brick grabs Lindsay "Thanks Duncan you're brave Duncan." as Brick runs to the other direction while carrying Lindsay "I'm not nice I'm just-" Duncan said but was interrupted by a punch from Mal as he starts to go after Brick and Lindsay "Sorry to tell you but I want savor you for last!" Mal said he ran to the same direction as Brick and Lindsay "I'm not letting you get away!" Duncan yelled as he chased after Mal.

**Confessionals**

**Mal: I want to be able to get Jose to give me the splitter I need to make sure all the little birdies disappear under my hands**

**End of ****Confessionals**

Brick and Lindsay are now running for their lives "Once we get back to the beach we'll be safe Lindsay." Brick said as they are running but Lindsay saw Slenderman but didn't it was him. "That seriously needs make up it's like he has no face." Lindsay said "Say what?" Brick said as they bumped into Slenderman the as the voice echoes with Brick and Lindsay screaming

**The Immortal Birds - 9 The Vicious Wolfs 11**

**With Dawn, Gwen and Courtney**

We then see Dawn, Gwen, and Courtney hearing the screaming from a distance "That sounds like Lindsay and Brick that just screamed." Dawn said with worry for her fellow teammates. "What was your first clue moon child?" Courtney said sarcastically Gwen then walks up to Courtney "Let guys let's not be rude and we watch for a- Duck!" Gwen said as she ducked Courtney from a Duck which was flying towards them but it Grabbed Dawn's hair. "Hey little one let go of my hair." Dawn pleaded

**Confessionals**

**Dawn: I don't get I know the animals act their opposites in the blue moon. But why did that Duck saying "Beware of the devil?" I have a feeling this moon isn't natural.****  
**

******End of ****Confessionals**

Gwen then decided the grab Courtney's hand and help her up "Why did you save me?" Courtney said confused "We're on the same team aren't?" Gwen asked "Don't expect me to do the same to you." Courtney said as she walked away "Dawn do you need me to help you get that duck off you?" Gwen asked Dawn who's still trying to get the duck off her "I'm okay you go on ahead." Dawn said as Gwen just shrugged and went to Courtney's direction. Meanwhile Mal currently is stalking Dawn who she had just noticed we then Dawn's scream echoed from the island.

**The Immortal Birds - 8 The Vicious Wolfs 11**

**With Madison**

Madison is currently walking around the island with fear yelling "Hello" while holding a flashlight till she feels a hand on her back she started screaming believing it was another zombie only for it another flashlight revealing it was Brad in which Madison sigh in relief. "Glad I found you Madison I just had a run in with Slender Man. Brad said.

**15 - minutes ago**

**With Brad and Iva**

Brad is getting annoyed Iva always calling him Bradley and asking him if needs anything "Are you okay Bradley?" Iva asked in worried after he tripped in which he was about the say something until he spotted Slender Man ha then started running in which Iva started running after him but she wasn't fast enough and she was quickly was caught.

******The Immortal Birds - 8 The Vicious Wolfs 10**

**Present**

**With Brad and Madison**

"I escaped but I don't know what happened to Iva but that was a close one." Brad said as he finished explaining his run in with Slender Man. "Here comes another because there's another zombie!" Madison screamed as another zombie came by however Brad was a scared as Madison as the figure looks familiar to him. "That's no zombie." Brad said as he waved his flashlight to reveal it was just Scott who was laughing only for something hit from behind in which made fainted and it was revealed that it was Mal that knocked him out. "Run!" Madison yelled as they ran for another direction.

**Confessionals**

**Brad: I'm not scared of Mal it's Madison I'm worried about she's scared to death poor girl.**

******End of ****Confessionals**

******The Immortal Birds - 7 The Vicious Wolfs 10**

******with Duncan**

Duncan is currently looking for Mal and aid "When I get my hands I'm gonna beat him to a pulp." "You have problems Duncan?" Jose asked as appeared out of the bush and is now talking to talking to Duncan. "Hi Jose I don't know what's up first off I'm chasing Mal second I don't know what do since Gwen dumped me I don't know why?" Duncan said Jose was then had an even idea.

**Confessionals**

**Jose: It's simple Duncan makes it far every time he competes so I planned get rid of him right now so the same thing wouldn't happen.**

******End of ****Confessionals**

"I know why to get over it." Jose said as he whispered to Duncan's ear with a grin.

******With Jodie and Darkmoon**

We see the 2 currently walking while Darkmoon is currently attacking some birds who are attacking him "Hey Darkmoon can use your aura reading abilities to find Mike?" In which Darkmoon let out a glare "I don't have-" But he was interrupted with 2 gophers grabbing his legs and pulling down a hole as he screaming what he as about to say Which was noticed by Jodie as yelled "Darkmoon?" only for her to to pushed down the hole by none other than Mal as he did his signature whistle as he walked away.

**Confessionals**

**Mal: I know Jose only said Bird members but come on can't a guy had a little fun. (he then starts evil laughing)**

**********End of ****Confessionals**

******The Immortal Birds - 7 The Vicious Wolfs 8**

**With Gwen and Courtney**

The two are currently are running from zombies "You think Scott is okay?" Courtney asked with worry "Wherever he is doesn't have to deal with this." Gwen said as they continued running

**At the Monitors**

Scott had just woke up with the other contestants who are eliminated from the challenge. "What happened?" Scott said as he asked Chris what happened to him. "Hey Dirt bag bad news is you lost the challenge but the good news is you and the other losers get to watch others pee their pants and cheer your team." Chris announced

**Confessionals**

**Scott: Shit I couldn't find Mike so could get the immunity idol.**

**********End of ****Confessionals**

**************With Gwen and Courtney**

They're still and it's even worse as what looks like Jack the Ripper from when they went to London however they're now very tired "I need to rest *pant* So tired." Gwen said as she fainted and Courtney both fainted in which Jack the Ripper had just found there tired bodies.

******The Immortal Birds - 5 The Vicious Wolfs 8**

******With Julie**

Julie is running from the escape psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook how however she trip and can't seem to get and "Please don't kill me I'm allergic to pain!" However before The killer gets him a hand reaches her "Take my hand in which Julie decided to not take any chances as she grabbed the hand it was revealed to be Aaron who saved her in which she hugged him afterwards. "Glad we found when we could Julie." Aaron said which confused Julie as she asked "We?" as it revealed that Brad and Madison is with him.

**With Brad, Madison, Aaron, and Julie**

"All right if we want the idol we have to beat Mal." Aaron said "But first we to deal with zombies." Madison screamed as one of the zombies came close. in which before it could bite Madison Aaron kicked it in the crotch and it made them fainted. "These aren't zombies either." Brad said as wiped the face off the zombie that Aaron knocked out and it reveal to be none other than a robot. "It's a robot?" Madison asked "I found a way out guys." Julie said said as they escaped the robot zombies.

**With Heather, Alejandro, Noah, and Jo**

Heather and Jo are currently arguing who should be leader. "You enjoying you're girlfriend arguing with Man Lady?" Noah said sarcastically as he's talking to Alejandro as Mal is following them he then activated a pitfall on Jo in. "Huh?" Heather said as an smoke screen occur which was caused by none other than Jose which allowed Mal to knock out Heather and Noah. "What the hell?" Alejandro yelled only for his back to be stepped on by Mal. "Let tell me you secret Alejandro." Mal said as whispered Alejandro saying "Jose hired me to take you down." "Wait what." Alejandro asked before being knocked out cold.

******The Immortal Birds - 1 The Vicious Wolfs 8**

**With Angel**

Angel is looking for Mike "How hard is it to find a guy with Multiple Personalities in which a shadow appeared which revealed it was Slender man. Which he was about to finish get his hands on Angel however before he had the chance Thunder appears. "I have been hiding from you for many years this ends now!" Thunder yells as brutally beats up Slender Man however when he took off the face it was revealed to be Chef. "You know how much mechanical arms cost son?" Chef yelled at Thunder.

**Confessionals**

**Thunder: Glad my Slenderman fears are gone that game made me shitted 5 loads worth of pants. Nice try Slendie!**

**************Angel: I have never seen Thunder be so brave of Slender Man perhaps he's the weakling we all thought he was.**

**************End of ****Confessionals**

"Wait who's left of the Birds Chef?" Thunder asked as he dropped him due to him being to heavy. "Just Duncan but's not for long."

**With** **Duncan**

Duncan is currently waiting for someone at the side of the cliff which what appears to be a fog machine given by Jose. He then heard footsteps which made him grin as then kicked the fog machine which causes fog to start pouring causing it to be hard to see. "Come and get Mal if you think can beat me!" Duncan said as what as an unknown person starts attacking Duncan in which Duncan starts fighting back. However the figure picked up the former juvenile "Wait wait stop I give." Duncan pleaded however the figure throw Duncan off the cliff as he screams all the way in which ending it with a thud. However the mysterious figure reveals to be Jose. We then hear the Chris speaking through the megaphone saying "Done the Wolfs win our first ever Halloween special Birds I will see you at the elimination ceremony. "We're here you don't have to use that." Courtney pointed only for host to reply with the megaphone "Maybe I just feel like it."

**Elimination ****Ceremony**

We see the Birds except for Duncan for an unknown reason sitting on their stumps waiting for one of them to go while the The Wolfs watch them. "First of all because Thunder took down Slender Chef he will receive a special award for the next challenge." Chris announced as the Wolf cheers in which lightning replied "I could have done that." Lightning said in reply "But you couldn't because a gang of bunnies took you down." In which Lightning was about to attack his little brother only for Brick and Alejandro to strain him. In which Chris was laughing. "Where's Duncan?" Angel said as she started worrying about him. "I was getting to that geez Unfortunately I got a phone call stating Duncan won't be able to continue due to the injury he had from the fall." Chris announced as the contestants gasped in which Angel started crying "It's okay Duncan would wanted you to continue." Thunder said as he comfort Angel. "But to make up for the Birds get to pick one contestant from the wolfs to go to exile so who's your pick?" Chris said as all all of the birds just said Jose while Jo said Jodie in which Jose gave a negative look.

**Confessionals**

**Noah: Jose is Alejandro's if he's everything Alejandro says he is then he's one hell of a problem.**

******************End of ****Confessionals**

"Well that's a wrap for our Halloween special. What will tomorrow hold? Find out next time on Total Drama Blood vs Water." Chris said as he signed off the show.

**Exile**

Jose walks off to find Mal waiting for him "I have met my end of the bargain so abut your's?" Mal said as he handed Jose the Heather Idol "Okay but first I you to revert back to Mike." Jose said as he he fired the same ray at the moon which turned the moon back to normal and Mike taking over "What happened?" Mike said as he had just been reverted back to normal "And now for you." Jose as he used another gun like device to shoot Mike with a green ray which after a flash it is revealed that Mal had been exited Mike's brain and enter the real as Mike grew unconscious as Mal evil laughed "Now what should I do now?" Mal asked himself only a cop to handcuff him "You can start buy pending 2 weeks of prison." The man in blue said this surprised "Wha what did you do?!" Mal demanded Jose "You would need a home so I got you one in jail." Jose said "You double crosser!" Mal yelled as he's being carried away. Jose then looks at his idol "Heather, your my ticket out of elimination and your ticket out of the game." Jose said as lightning strikes the island.

**Bet you didn't see that coming yup Duncan is the third to be eliminated by Injury anyway Remember to review and guess what's different about Mal this episode and later.**


	11. Note

**Hey guys I have this announcement that's important to you guys but Chris Invited me to to his Cottage "It's a mansion!" Courtney said whatever anyway which is why I called Brad to tell the announcement Oh and if you hadn't watched All of the Episodes of Total Drama All Stars I would watch that before reading this. **

"Hey guys Chris called me here to tell this announcement while he's at the Mansion." Brad said as he sat on a chair "Hey Brad I need you camera so I can record this prank I'm pooling on Kurt." Aaron said as he and Madison walked in "Hold on Aaron I'm using my camera to record something Chris asked me to." Brad said as he points to the camera. "Really Brad?!" Madison asked excitedly as she fist bump Brad. We then here a cream from a distance "What was that?" Brad asked "That was the prank I'm gonna go if Kurt set it off." Aaron left as he gives a thumbs in which Brad found confused. "Okay due to how close Total Drama All Stars is from the finale Total Drama Blood vs Water will have a delay until we see who wins." Brad said as he read the papers he was given from Chris. "Wait who's in the Final Five?" Madison asked with curiosity

Brad then reads the papers again "Well there's Gwen, Courtney, Zoey-" Brad stops in mid sentence as he looks at the paper "Hey Madison looks like your brother Scott is in the final 5 again." Brad said as he shows Madison the paper as Madison reacted excitedly "Yes my big brother is 4 people from winning the million!" Madison cheered as she got her pom poms out. "Wait who's the last one?" Madison asked with curiosity again "Well it's Mike but right now I'm calling him Mal because he's currently in control." Brad said "Wait isn't it that guy that tried to kill us at the Halloween Challenge?" Madison asked "Yes it's that Mal." Brad answered deadpanned "But while are we delaying the series?" Madison asked "So we can allow the actual series to catch up and be able to create a more accurate story. A more accurate fanfiction can bring more views." Brad said

"Oh that's makes sense." Madison "How do I look?" Madison as she brought her pom poms out and had pig tailed her hair in which Brad blushed but tried to hide it. 'Great, Anyway but while we do this we're gonna correct any mistakes that we made while we were writing our fan fiction." Brad said he continued read "Hey Brad record for a quick said." Madison said as Brad now turned the camera to her in which Madison which started posing, shaking her pom poms and started to flips. "Go Scott, Go Scott, GOO SCOTT!" Madison said as she finished her cheering in which Brad started clapping "Now that's cheer leading!" Brad said as they both started hugging only to realizing what they're doing in which they stopped tried hide any sudden feelings.

"You think Chris upload that last part?" Madison asked in nervousness "He's Chris he'll likely cut the last part regardless." Brad said as he and Madison left the room and Chris just showing up. "That's what you think." Chris said showing that he will.

**Hey sorry about having this delay but I want the stories to be accurate anyway I'll fix my stories so if you find any errors let me know.**


End file.
